


Hot yoga, green eyes, and breaking things.

by orphan_account



Series: Supergirl's inner monologue [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Scary Alex, Smut, Thirsty Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena introduces Kara to hot yoga, who learns exactly how distracting yoga pants can be.Fluffy, embarrassing first date. Smutty fluffy dork fest, basically.Scary Alex, sexy  Lena, dorky Kara.





	1. Yoga pants are kryptonite

.

“I think you’ll love it, really.” Lena assured her as they stepped into the studio. _Right, because who doesn’t love hot yoga?_ Kara thought nervously. “It’s actually pretty relaxing, once you get into it.” _I don’t feel relaxed, I feel like I’m about to have an aneurism._

Lena grabbed a mat for each of them, quickly laying them out in the back of the group. When the CEO sat cross legged on her mat, Kara followed suit, flopping down gracelessly. _Is this one of those gray areas where using my powers is (sort of but not really) allowed? I don’t want to fall over in front of Lena. Why did I let her talk me into this?_

“I’m glad you’re here.” Lena whispered with a smile as the instructor called for their attention, ready to begin class. While the rest of the group quieted down and listened to the introduction, Kara smiled dazedly, staring at her friend as inconspicuously as she could manage. _Ah, that’s why. That smile is my kryptonite. Aside from actual Kryptonite. Obviously. Also, why have I not seen her in a tank top before? Wait, we’re moving, what did the teacher say? Crap._

Kara clumsily got to her feet as the rest of the group rose, moving into a leg stretch. Quickly copying them, Kara glanced at Lena to make sure she hadn’t notice her fumble. She clearly had, if the smile she was biting back was any indication. _Come on, Supergirl. Pay attention._ She made it through the next fifty minutes without much difficulty, forcing herself not to look at Lena as they worked their way through various poses. _This isn’t terrible. I’m actually pretty good at this._

“I forgot my water, did you bring any?” Lena whispered eventually. Finally looking at her friend, Kara’s breath caught in her chest. _Oh Rao._ Lena was sweating lightly, a thin sheen making her skin glow beautifully. _I love yoga._ Kara decided. When Lena tilted her head in question, a small smile on her lips, the hero realized she had been staring far too long. 

Nodding awkwardly, she moved quietly to the back wall, where they had left their bags, digging around for her water bottle. _Can you not act normal for an hour? Stop ogling her, it’s creepy._

Turning, water bottle in hand, she froze. _Oh._ Lena stood with her legs shoulder width apart, hands on the mat, walking them back until they were between her feet. _Yoga pants are torture devices. This is just… delicious. No, ridiculous, it’s ridiculous._ Kara could feel herself flushing, but she couldn’t look away from Lena’s ass, even as the woman slowly moved out of the position and into another. _We are so coming back here. Like… every day. Ok, you have GOT to stop staring! Right… now…_

Soft laughter pulled her out of her thoughts, and she suddenly realized that most of the group was watching her in the mirror with wide smiles. She flushed brighter, suddenly aware of how long she had been staring like a horny teenage boy. She clapped a hand to her forehead, eyes slamming shut, causing the group to burst into laughter. _You are sooo busted. Crap, crap, crap. Maybe she didn’t notice._ As unlikely as it seemed, Kara refused to open her eyes, wanting to pretend a little longer. _Will she be mad? Is she laughing at me? Why could I not just act like a normal person for an HOUR? It was those damned yoga pants, they threw me off…_

“Alright, I think that’s a good stopping place for the day.” The instructor chuckled, “Everyone stay hydrated, you’ve seen what happens when you get too _thirsty._ ” Kara groaned as everyone broke down laughing again as they gathered their things. Turning and throwing her water bottle back in her bag, Kara grabbed her stuff, smiling wryly as people chuckled and patted her on the back on their way out. _Maybe I should just leave before she comes over. Would that make it weirder? Probably._ Kara sighed, grabbing Lena’s bag and turning to face her friend. 

“Kara, are you ok? Your face is really red.” Lena asked softly, taking her bag with a strained expression. 

“Yup, no, I’m great. Super.” Kara grimaced. _Bad choice of words._ Lena nodded, a small smile growing steadily until she was practically beaming. The CEO made a series of strangled noises, her face contorting. _What the… what’s wrong with her?_ Before the hero could panic too much, Lena suddenly snorted loudly, making her jump. Breaking into peals of laughter, Lena nearly doubled over, eyes teary.

“I have to go, I’ll text you later.” Kara mumbled as she headed for the door, mortified. _Of course she’s laughing at you, she’s a hot billionaire and you’re a dorky creeper. How did you get busted? MONTHS of pining after her and you let YOGA PANTS get you caught?_

“Wait, wait, Kara!” Lena called, her laughter dying, though her smile was still wide. “Hang on, I’m not laughing _at_ you.” Kara raised her brow skeptically as Lena grabbed her hand, clearly fighting to hide her smile. “I’m not, truly.” Lena swore, taking her other hand gently. “You’re just too fucking adorable.”

“What?” _Genius response._ “So… you’re no mad.” Kara clarified.

“Why would I be mad?” Lena looked bewildered, shaking her head. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages, I just didn’t know if you were interested in me like that.” Lena smirked, squeezing Kara’s hands. “But now I’m _pretty_ sure you’re into me. Or at least my ass.” Lena stifled another laugh at Kara’s expression. 

 

………………

 

Somehow, Kara had made it out of the studio without dying of humiliation, stuttering her way through asking Lena on a date for the next evening. When Lena happily agreed, Kara was overjoyed.

For about an hour.

“What kind of date do you take a billionaire on?” Kara asked, pacing circles around her apartment. “Is there _anything_ in this city she hasn’t done already? I’ve taken her to every restaurant I know, and Rao knows I can’t take her anywhere expensive.” Kara plopped down next to her sister on the couch, resting her head on the agent’s shoulder. 

“Did you specifically ask her to dinner?” Alex asked, wrapping her arms around her stressed sister. _She’s handled this really well, considering that Lena is a Luthor. She only lectured me about keeping my identity secret for like, ten minutes. Which is nice._

“I don’t think so. Maybe? It’s all kind of a blur, I was panicking.” Kara sighed, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater.

“Sounds like you.” Alex teased, squeezing Kara when she pouted. “Why don’t you take her out to do something? Something you love, that you haven’t done with her before. Lena already likes you, sharing something you love with her would be kinda romantic, right?”

“Do you think?” Kara asked hopefully. _That does sound like something she might like._

“Absolutely.” Alex assured her, slowly extricating herself from her sister’s grip. “Now that we’ve got you on the right track, I have to get ready for my own date.” Alex smiled dreamily. 

“Alright, go get the girl.” Kara laughed, throwing a pillow at her sister’s retreating back. Lying down, she pondered. _What do I love that I haven’t already shared with Lena? Something memorable, that no one else would think to do… it has to be special._

Suddenly, she bolted upright, eyes wide. _Alex is going to kill me for this._

 

…………………….

 

The next night, she landed on Lena’s Lcorp balcony at exactly 6:00, nerves shot and flowers in hand. _You got this. You beat up aliens all day, you can handle talking to one woman. Maybe._ Quickly running a hand through her tousled hair, Kara took a deep breath and knocked. _This was a stupid idea, I should just-_

“Supergirl!” Lena turned in her chair, waving the hero in. _Crap. Ok, here we go._ “You look worried, is everything alright?” Lena asked as Kara let herself in. “Is it my mother?”

“No, no. Everything is ok.” Kara promised, breath shaky. “Oh, these are for you.” Kara closed the distance between them, offering the bouquet to the startled CEO. 

“Oh! Thank you…” Lena took the flowers, looking both pleased and confused. “They’re beautiful.” Kara beamed, swinging her arms slightly as she watched Lena smell them. _I knew she would like them. Totally worth the flight to Hawaii._

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked, hearing the slight tremble in her own voice.

“I’m sorry?” Lena asked, brow furrowing. _Alright, just rip off the band aid, come on Kara._

“We did agree that I would pick you up at six, right?” Kara suddenly found her hands very interesting, staring at them and holding her breath as she waited for Lena to connect the dots. _Maybe this was a dumb way to tell her I’m Supergirl. Actually, scratch that. It was absolutely dumb. But she has to know for this to work out between us. Besides, a date with Supergirl is definitely memorable. If she will still go out with me, anyway._ Silence fell over the room for several agonizing moments. 

“We did…” Lena breathed. Kara finally looked up. Lena looked a little surprised, a little excited, definitely a little shaken. But she didn’t look angry. “I’m ready.”

“Really?” Kara blurted, immediately flushing. “Are you sure?” _Are you sure you want me now?_

“I’m sure.” Lena smiled, nodding once, resolute. _Oh, thank Rao._ “So, what are we doing?” _Oh, she's just rolling with it, that's perfect. She's perfect._ Kara gently took Lena’s hand, leading her onto the balcony. 

“My sister said I should share something special, something I love.” Kara spoke quietly, looking up at the sky. “My favorite thing, the thing I love most, is to fly.” 

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what she meant.” Lena laughed.

“No, she’s going to kill me.” Kara agreed seriously. _Worth it._

 

 


	2. Breaking things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Alex about her embarrassing first date with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, as requested:)

.

“So? How was your date?” Alex asked the second she let herself into Kara’s apartment the next morning. _Incredible. Outstanding. Embarrassing._

“Um…” Kara bit her lip as she joined her sister in the kitchen, unsuccessful in her attempt to hide a massive grin. 

“Oh! That good?” Alex smiled, dumping donuts on the counter and getting the milk out of the fridge before she suddenly froze, whispering. “Oh, god. She’s not still here is she?” 

“No, why would she…” Kara blushed, suddenly understanding. “Rao, Alex, no, it was our first date.” _I wish she slept over. Nope, not thinking about that._

“Ok, good. Well, sex would have been good too.” Alex shrugged, pouring Kara a glass of milk and handing it to her.

“Alex.” Kara whined, hopping on a stool next to her sister and inhaling a donut. _I am so not ready for sex with Lena. I walked halfway through a wall three weeks ago because her smile distracts me._ She flushed, embarrassed by her train of thoughts.

“Anyway, it went well, which is the important thing. What did you decide to do, by the way?” Alex asked, taking a bite of her donut and looking at her sister curiously. Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as Kara began to fidget. _Oh, crap. This is it._

“Well… You said I should share something I love, that I haven’t done with her before.” Kara began, twisting the sleeves of her sweater nervously. _She’s going to kill me. I’m dead._

“Kara, what the hell did you do?” Alex sounded breathless and a little worried. “Please tell me you didn’t take her to the shelter with all those really mangled cats, that was terrifying and depressing, and I’m pretty sure I’m tougher than Lena.” 

“Hey! Ugly cats need love too!” Kara defended, pouting.

“I know, Kara, just…” Alex shook her head. “That’s a terrible date, honestly. I love that you love broken creatures, but that place…” Alex shivered, dropping her donut back in the box. “Maybe you should have waited a while before giving her the image of her future with you as an apartment filled with eyeless cats.” 

“Most of them have eyes…” Kara argued, defensive of the sad creatures. “Besides, Lena is allergic to cats, we would have to get dogs.” _I would totally get a dog with her._

“You took her to a cat shelter and she’s allergic?” Alex’s eyes were wide, clearly wondering how the date managed to go well. 

“No, I didn’t take her to a shelter, Alex. I don’t know why you think I would do that, and besides, I’ve Facetimed her from there already.” When Alex grimaced, Kara sighed in exasperation. “Not everyone is scared of ugly cats, weirdo.” _Put the big bad super agent in a room with mangy cats and she acts like they’re snakes and spiders. Weird fear._

“Fine, then what did you do, smart ass?” Alex bit out, looking embarrassed. Kara stood, casually putting the island counter between her and her sister. _I’m going to need a head start._

“Well…” Kara took a deep breath, not quite making eye contact. “I may have taken her flying…” _Crap I said it, oh no, run!!_

“WHAT!! KARA!” Alex shouted after a moment, looking for something to throw at her sister. Apparently a donut was the closest thing, and she hit Kara square in the nose. _A donut, really? What a waste._

“Hey, she had to know eventually!” Kara explained, backing up as her sister rounded the counter, furious. 

“I TOLD you not to tell her!” Alex fumed, glaring.

“You told YOUR girlfriend! Don’t you think Lena deserved to know before she decided if she wanted to be MINE?” Kara was almost pleading as Alex basically chased her in circles around the island. _When we were kids she would run after me, now she just does the scary serial killer stalking thing, like she knows she doesn’t have to run to murder me._ Alex stopped suddenly, tilting her head. 

“DOES she want to be your girlfriend?” _I feel like I should be hurt that she’s surprised that Lena would go on a date with me and decide that yes, she wants to be my girlfriend. But I’m surprised too, so…_

“Um, yeah.” Kara looked at her sister warily. 

“Oh. That’s great!” Alex’s sudden change in demeanor threw Kara off. _What’s her endgame here? Is she looking for something to throw?_

“I um… what?” _What the heck?_

“I’m still mad.” Alex promised, pointing menacingly at her sister. “But now you have to spill. Did you kiss?” 

“Oookay… Um, not…exactly.” _I think I might rather she kill me._

“Not exactly? How does that happen?” Alex grinned, clearly already knowing this was going to be hilarious.

“So… I dropped her off at Lcorp after our date, and Jess was in her office and saw us land. When we were alone, that’s when Lena said the thing about being my girlfriend, and-”

“Wait, what did she say?” Alex cut in, sitting on a stool excitedly. _This is too weird._

“She said “Jess is going to think Supergirl is my girlfriend,” and I told her I didn’t mind that.” _All blushing and looking at my feet like a nerd._ “Then she said “I think Jess has been rooting for Kara Danvers to be my girlfriend. I have too, actually…” _I think I stopped breathing right around that time._ “I told her I wouldn’t mind that either, and she just said “Good” and smiled and I smiled and it was kind of weird for a few seconds…” 

“And the kiss?” Alex prompted, leaning forward in her seat. 

“Well…” Kara sighed. “I was kinda freaking out, and I wasn’t looking right at her. So I was sort of thrown off when she kissed me, and I may have… struggled with gravity. A little bit.” _A little bit? Understatement of the century, congrats._

“WHAT? Oh my god Kara, what happened?” Alex was already laughing. “Did you float off or something?” 

“No, Alex, I did NOT float off.” Kara growled defensively. “I fell, sort of. Well, it was more like I suddenly weighed a million pounds. I kind of just... sank. Straight through her freakin balcony.” _Like a stone in water, and just as fast._

“Oh my god, that’s awesome!” Alex snorted, breaking into a fit of laughter. “I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Yeah, well, neither did I.” Kara huffed, plopping down on the stool beside her sister, glaring and gripping the counter. It took a long time for Alex to stop laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Just… broke right through the concrete?” Alex teased, still snickering. “What happened? Did she freak out?”

“No, she was actually super calm.” Kara smiled, proud of how relaxed Lena had been about it. “She laughed a little…” _She laughed so much._ “But she thought it was “so fucking adorable” which she always says when I do things that make me want to curl up and die, so…” Kara shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Alex offered with a devious grin. “I won’t kill you for telling her you’re Supergirl, if you tell me what destruction you cause the first time you see her shirtless.” _Lena shirtless? Oh Rao._

Kara couldn't help but picture it.

A loud cracking sound filled the room, and Alex burst out laughing at the look on Kara’s face as she frowned at the chunk of counter in her hand.

“What’s going to happen when you sleep with her?” Alex gasped out, holding her sides.

 

_I’m going to break the world._

 

 

Tada!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, lemme know:) prompts welcome!


	3. Good vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get... closer.
> 
> Alex demands the embarrassing details.

.

 

“Do you want to come in?” Lena asked quietly, biting her lip as she stood in the open doorway. Kara flushed, nodding dumbly. _Oh man, this is it. Is this it?_ Lena smiled, tugging on Kara’s hand, pulling her inside and closing the door. Gently pressing the blonde against it, Lena held her hips and leaned in, kissing her. Kara smiled against her lips, wrapping her arms loosely around her girlfriend’s waist, lightly gripping the back of her shirt.

After the fourth date, Kara could finally kiss Lena without any “super” side effects. Tonight was their eighth, and she was mostly confident that she wouldn’t do anything to embarrass herself. Or she had been, before Lena had invited her in. _That was definitely THE invitation, right? Are we about to pass first base? Rao, her lips are so soft… Also, why is baseball terminology used to describe the stages of intimacy? That has to be a guy thing._

“You’re thinking really loudly, darling.” Lena pulled back slightly, chuckling. “Do you want to stop?” 

“What? No!” Lena raised a brow at her vehement outburst, smirking. Kara flushed brighter. _Way to sound desperate there, Kara. I mean, you are, obviously, but can you try to ACT cool?_

“Me either.” Lena smiled softly, leaning back in to kiss her again. Kara let herself melt into it, marveling at the feel of Lena’s tongue against her own. _Kissing her is absolutely my favorite thing, ever. She’s so soft… Rao, I want to touch her. Can I touch her? What if that isn’t what she meant?_ Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s shirt, mentally scolding her hands. _Nope, you guys just keep to yourselves. Don’t make me look bad, got it?_

Lena bit down on Kara’s lip, pulling at it with her teeth. The blonde groaned low in her throat, every muscle suddenly painfully tense. They both froze as a loud tearing sound broke the relative silence. Kara felt Lena pull back slightly, but she kept her eyes closed. She didn’t have to look to know that she was clutching torn bits of her girlfriend’s shirt. _Betrayed by my own hands._ She could feel herself blushing as she shook her head and let it fall back against the door. 

“Fucking _adorable._ ” Lena whispered, reaching up to cup Kara’s cheeks. Finally looking at her girlfriend, the hero smiled wryly.

“Sorry. I can’t help it, you’re just so…” _Perfect? Sexy? Good with your mouth? Oh._ There was a crunching noise, and Kara’s eyes widened. She pushed away from the door and they both stared at the imprint of her back in the wood. _Why did I have to phrase it like that? Obviously that’s going to make me picture her doing… other things… with her mouth… come on, focus!_

“Sorry.” Kara cleared her throat, face bright red. “Again.” Lena grabbed her hand, smiling widely as she led Kara into the living room. Pushing the blonde to sit, she quickly straddled her lap. _Oh! This is… I like this…_

“Don’t be sorry.” Lena leaned in, whispering in Kara’s ear. “I love knowing how I make you feel, Kara.” The tone of her voice made Kara shiver, exhaling shakily. _I think I’m broken. She broke me._ Lena cupped her face with one hand, tipping her head back until it rested against the back of couch. Kara’s heart pounded as she felt feather light kisses against her neck, and she clung to the cushions.

“I love how much you want me…” Lena nipped at her pulse point, soothing it with her tongue. Kara bit back a moan, and neither of them bothered to look when they heard the couch fabric shredding under her hands. _She has no idea how much I want her. I’m going to have a heart attack, I’m like, 125% sure I won’t make it through this night._

Lena sat up, reaching under her torn shirt and unhooking her bra. Smiling deviously as she slipped it off, she held it up and arched her brow, dropping it dramatically. _Oh my…. oh._ Kara’s brain shut down, and she swallowed nervously, exhaling through parted lips. Lena’s smile only grew when she was hit with a blast of freeze breath. 

The hero watched wide eyed as her girlfriend slowly began to raise her shirt, exposing pale skin inches at a time.

 

…………………………

 

“Well?” Alex clambered up from the couch as soon as Kara stepped through the door the next morning. _Oh crap._ “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Kara hedged, hanging up her jacket and heading straight for the fridge. _I’m starving, Alex, let me eat before you torture me, please._ Alex crowded in front of her, slamming the refrigerator shut.

“Spill first, then you can eat, alien girl.” Alex insisted, crossing her arms. _Dang it. Chips it is._ Using super speed, Kara grabbed a bag from the snack cabinet and was on the other side of the room chowing down before her sister could blink. 

“No powers!” Alex whined. _Big baby._ “Come on! I know you stayed the night with her.” Kara crumpled the empty bag, chucking it at the agent with a sigh. “You better tell me right now, Kara.”

“Ugh!” Kara groaned, sitting on the couch. Alex grinned happily as she sat too, knowing she had won. “Fine. I stayed the night, yes.” 

“Did you have sex?” Alex poked her side, knowing full well how embarrassed her sister was. _You’re so lucky I love you, Alex Danvers. And also that I am terrified of you, for whatever reason._

“We… yeah.” Kara grinned sheepishly, fidgeting and not meeting the agent’s eyes. _Oh yeah._

“YAASSS! Two questions. First, what happened when you saw her boobs?” _You look way too excited right now, Al. My humiliation should not bring you such joy. Although the time that squirrel made you scream... that was the funniest thing I've ever seen._

“Who says anything happened? Maybe I just nodded in appreciation and went about my business.” The “yeah right” look on Alex’s face told her exactly how much her sister believed that. _Dang it. Fine. Jerk._ Sighing, she slumped into the couch.

“You suck.” The hero muttered. Alex just snorted, waiting expectantly. “Okayyy. I freeze breathed her a little, which wasn’t that bad. But… I may have sort of… vibrated? A little bit.”

“Vibrated? How the hell does that work?” Alex’s eyebrows were practically in her hairline.

“I dunno, I was really nervous and excited. It was kinda like I was shaking, but… REALLY fast.” _No, it was exactly like I was shaking, I turned into a freakin super powered Chihuahua._

“So you were basically a huge vibrator.” Alex snorted, shaking her head.

“You’re hilarious.” Kara grumbled, grabbing the remote and turning on the news so she wouldn’t have to look at her butt head sister.

“Ok, ok, second thing. List all the things you broke.” _That’s cold. You’re supposed to be family, meany._ Kara thought briefly, deciding to list in order of occurrence. The list was long. She almost felt a little proud of herself for a second. _I don't do anything halfway, that's for sure._

“Tore her shirt. Dented the door. Vibrated the couch apart, lazered two, no, three holes in her hallway. Hey, shut up!” Alex was shaking with laughter. _Just get it over with._ Smashed her nightstand, lamp, a picture frame… but those were all at the same time, they were on the nightstand… Alex!” 

“I just… can’t breath…” Alex gasped out, doubled over where she sat. Rolling her eyes, Kara continued.

“Headboard snapped, ripped the sheets… and the mattress. There are impressions of my feet in the floor at the foot of her bed, and I stuck my hand through the wall. Laser holes in the ceiling of her bedroom. I don’t know how many… a lot. And that’s it.” _I really don’t think ANYONE could keep their cool around Lena. So… whatever. Keep laughing. But only one of us got to destroy stuff with her, so HAHA. I win._

Alex did keep laughing, at least long enough for Kara to make a sandwich, standing in the kitchen while she ate it. Her eyes widened as she heard two news reporters on tv talking about the bizarre occurrence that happened over night. Closing her eyes, she braced for impact.

“ KARA!!” _Oh, Rao, I’m so screwed._ “Seriously? A damned earthquake?”

 

 

TADA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Accepting prompts for future chapters.
> 
> I can do smut if you want it. lemme know:)


	4. Sex, love, and a sonic boom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have sex.
> 
> Fluffy, maybe funny, smutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

.

 

“Sorry.” Kara blurted, staring wide eyed at Lena from her place on the floor. Her girlfriend just laughed lightly, moving to help her up from the wreckage of the couch. _It’s going to take two months to pay for that._ Finally seeing Lena half naked though… _Worth it._

“I hated that couch.” Lena promised, smirking. “Totally unrelated… I hate my bed, too. This whole house, really…” Backing slowly toward the hallway, she crooked her finger at the stunned hero. Obediently, the blonde trailed after her, grinning dazedly. _Ah, that’s why she decided to stay in her house instead of her apartment tonight. Forty floors less to destroy._ Suddenly stopping halfway down the hall, Lena let her catch up, grabbing her hips and kissing her hard enough to take her breath away. Hands trailed down to the hem of Kara’s dress, tugging lightly. 

Taking the hint, the hero nervously unzipped it and let it fall to pool around her feet. Deciding to take the initiative, she dropped her bra, too, now clad only in blue panties. Lena pushed her against the wall, bracing against it as she broke the kiss and leaned back to look. Kara watched as green eyes darkened. _She’s looking at me the way I look at her. Like she’s starving and I’m food. I’m an alien sex potsticker._

“You’re so beautiful, Kara.” Lena whispered, biting her lip as she gazed at her girlfriend. The reverence in her tone made the blonde’s heart stutter. Reaching out, she pulled Lena in for another kiss, slow and deep. _This is it, isn’t it?_ Gently spreading her fingers out over the small of the CEO’s back, she allowed herself to revel in the softness of her skin. _This is love. The way she makes me feel… I’m in love._ The realization gave her a sense of freedom. Slowly trailing her hands over pale skin, she let them wander over the smooth expanse of Lena’s back, sighing happily. 

Lena loosely wrapped a hand around the hero’s throat, tipping her head back to press hot kisses along her neck. Kara groaned, fingers digging into her girlfriends hips. Lost in the feeling of teeth nipping along her jaw, her desire to touch grew too strong to ignore.

Sliding her hands up Lena’s sides, she let her thumbs lightly brush over the undersides of her girlfriend’s breasts, gauging her reaction. She heard a quiet gasp and the hand around her throat tightened slightly, teeth sinking into her neck harder than before. _I’m taking that as a yes…_ When she finally cupped Lena’s breasts, they both groaned. Squeezing her nipples between thumb and forefinger, Kara toyed with them, listening intently as the brunette's heart began to race. _I had a feeling I was a boob girl, but Rao, these things are ridiculous. I literally never need anything else, ever. They're like... the ultimate fidget cube._ Her arousal pooled low in her belly, and she suddenly felt a strange sense of urgency.

Fortunately, Lena seemed to feel the same. Her lips left Kara’s throat and she ducked down without warning, sucking a nipple into her mouth roughly. Kara gasped, both hands flying up to thread into dark tresses. Lena didn’t even flinch as laser vision tore loudly into the wall behind her, though she smirked against the blushing hero’s chest. _She totally knew that would happen. Hey, she sneak attacked me! Does she WANT to make me break things?_

Kara moaned as Lena tugged her nipple between her teeth, feeling a hand slowly make its way to the inside of her thigh, fingertips nearly brushing her core. Desperately aware of the need boiling in her blood, she bucked her hips, silently pleading for more. _I’m already close, so so close…_ Lena released her nipple, straightening up to nip at Kara’s neck again.

“Lena, please…” She whimpered, panting. Lena smirked against her throat, continuing to tease Kara’s inner thigh.

“Please what, darling?” Lena asked innocently, her thumb brushing dangerously close, making Kara shake. _No vibrating!!_ Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down. _You know WHAT, Miss Luthor. Your hand is probably three seconds from bursting into flames down there, I feel like someone stuck the friggin sun in my underwear._

"I need… can you… _please!_ ” Kara couldn’t make the words come out. Lena took pity, slipping her hand into the hero’s panties, exhaling shakily as her fingers slid easily through soaked folds. The blonde couldn’t breathe.

"Oh, fuck Kara. You’re so wet…” Lena whispered, stunned.

"Mmfff.” _Sooo close… superhero stamina my ass, I’m about to crack faster than a teenage boy, RAO those fingers…_ Lena teased at her folds for a torturous amount of time before finally pressing a firm finger against her throbbing clit.

HOLY _SHIT_!” Kara shouted, coming hard. Lena stilled her hand, grinning mischievously as the hero lasered a long, jagged line in the ceiling. There was a sparking sound, and the light went off. Panting, Kara took stock as she caught her breath. _Hit a cord or something, I don’t know how that works, I’ll have to find an electrician… that is a really big hole, I’ll need to buy sheetrock… you know, I don’t even care right now. I’d work my whole life to pay for the stuff I break if it means more of THAT._

Lena cupped her cheek, kissing her fiercely, fingers teasing at her entrance. Kara groaned, shamelessly widening her stance in invitation. Smiling, Lena eased in one finger, then two. _How many times have I smashed the tiles in my shower thinking about her fingers?_ Kara wondered vaguely as Lena pulled back and thrust in slowly, making her feel faint. _My imagination SUCKS. This is a trillion times-_

Lena curled her fingers, and Kara’s brain shut down. She clung to her girlfriend, reduced to a whimpering mess as she was slowly brought to the edge. After what felt like a lifetime of keeping her there, Lena finally had mercy, flicking her thumb over the blonde’s clit and biting down hard on her shoulder.

"Oh, _fuck_ … LENA!” Neither of them could bring themselves to care as a new hole was torn through the wall, anything short of structural damage suddenly unimportant.

"So you’re telling me that you have fought aliens, lived through your sister’s incessant teasing, and worked for THE Cat Grant, all without cursing… and all it took was an orgasm to bring you over to the dark side?” Lena stepped back, grinning wildly and tapping the fingertips on both hands together like a cartoon villain. “Have my evil plans finally come to fruition?”

"I always knew you were evil, Miss Luthor.” Kara declared as seriously as she could, still breathing raggedly and flushing slightly. _She's such a dork._ “You’ve won, you roguish fiend... Now… what do you plan to do with me?” She bit back a smile as Lena’s eyes widened, her maniacal grin growing slightly dazed. _Oh yeah, I just said that. Fifty points to Griffindor!_

"You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you, Supergirl?” Lena breathed, quickly pulling Kara into the bedroom. _Whoa. That is one big freakin bed._ Giving the hero a quick kiss, Lena slowly backed toward the bed as she unbuckled her belt. _Ok, I'll just stay really still, if I hold my breath and concentrate, I won't spaz out. Maybe…_

Kara sucked in a big breath, watching frozen as her girlfriend edged closer to the bed. Lena smirked, and she realized she was probably making her “Bacon Excitement” face, but she was too far gone to care. _She’s about to be naked. NAKED!_

Lena finally reached the bed, easing both her pants and panties down. Never looking away from the blonde, she sat gracefully on the edge, bracing herself with her hands behind her on the bed. _She… whoa. Ok. That's... whoa. What do I…_ Seeing how lost Kara was, green eyes softened for a moment before Lena’s expression became stern. Spreading her legs, she pointed at the floor between them, tone commanding.

"Come here, Kara.” _Oh, that voice!_ For some reason, being bossed around excited her, and the hero breathlessly moved to obey. She accidently used super speed in her haste, moving too fast for human eyes to track. She overshot, whizzing right past Lena and stumbling into the nightstand before backtracking and dropping to her knees in front of her.

The sound of the nightstand and its contents being obliterated made Lena jump. She shook her head, astonished. Looking between Kara and the pile of broken glass and wood, she chuckled.

"How did you even manage that?” _Oh, come on. No woman loving creature on any planet would fault me for being a little... overzealous right now. Rao, you're gorgeous._ Lena’s laughter stopped as she noticed Kara’s starved expression. The hero let her eyes roam over her girlfriend, stomach in knots. 

"You're so, so beautiful. I’m so lucky, Lee…” 

"Kara…” Lena whispered, her eyes suddenly teary. _What? Was that weird?_ Ducking her head down, the hero blushed profusely, staring at her hands. “Kara, I’m the lucky one.” Looking back up, their eyes locked for several long moments, and she could see that she meant it. _What did I do to deserve you, Lena Luthor? And what do I have to do to keep you?_

Suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions, Kara leaned forward, capturing the brunette's mouth in a burning kiss. _I want to keep you. Forever, if I can. I need you._ Dragging her fingertips up Lena’s legs, she gripped slender hips, tugging so her ass was half off the bed. She groaned when she felt her girlfriend’s wet core against her sternum, and Lena bucked, spreading her arousal over Kara’s skin.

The hero flattened her hands out over Lena’s pale back, holding her close as the brunette writhed against her, seeking pressure. _Seems I’m not the only one that’s been dying to do this._ The very idea that Lena was as desperate as she was spurred her on. Breaking the kiss to let her human breathe, she lavished attention on both breasts. The sound of Lena’s pleasure shot straight to her core, each utterance like a bolt of lightning ripping through her.

_Oh, Rao. I can smell how turned on she is…_ Sitting up on her heels, she created some space between them, one hand braced on the mattress, the other trailing up Lena’s thigh. When Kara reached her core, she inhaled sharply. _Oh, she’s so wet…_ She dragged her middle finger through dripping folds, slowly slipping it inside, watching in fascination as it disappeared. _Beautiful…_ Without thinking, she pulled her hand back, sucking her finger clean. Her eyes fell closed and she groaned, savoring the taste of Lena’s arousal.

Fuck, Kara!” Lena bit out, watching her girlfriend in astonishment. Kara’s eyes flew open to meet Lena’s, and she blushed, realizing what she’d done. _That was hands down the single most crude thing I have ever done._ Turned on and feeling brave, she slid her finger out of her mouth and back into Lena’s core. Watching as Lena’s eyes widened, she thrust slow and deep a few times before she held up her glistening finger in offering. 

Groaning low in her throat, Lena opened her mouth without hesitation. Sucking Kara’s finger clean, she teased her tongue alone the underside with a seductive wink, taking the hero’s breath away. The sound of the Kara tearing the mattress with her other hand made Lena smirk. _Damn. That was ALMOST smooth._

Get up here.” Lena ordered, moving to kneel on the bed. _Bossy Lena is insanely hot… is it weird that it turns me on? I’m suddenly feeling very Fifty Shades… Where’s my contract?_ Kara repressed a moan, quickly crawling into bed. She huffed out a startled breath as she was shoved to her back, panties hastily pulled down her legs and tossed across the room. _Anybody have a pen?_

"Hold the headboard and don’t let go.” Kara obeyed excitedly, hands shaking slightly as she carefully grabbed on. Lena tilted her head in thought. “You like being told what to do, don’t you?” _Oh, Rao, it is weird, it’s a weird thing._ Suddenly unable to look at her girlfriend, she flushed, nodding minutely. 

"And you liked the biting…” Lena straddled her thigh, leaning down to bite at her breasts. Kara whimpered, arching her back. “Well, Supergirl, I’ve got good news and bad news. Good news, you’re a total bottom. Bad news…” Lena reached down, slamming two fingers into Kara’s core without warning, making her cry out. The CEO chuckled as her headboard cracked in two. “…when I’m finished with you, we’re going to have to remodel.” _Promise?_

As Lena thrust into her, hard and deep, Kara struggled to keep from bucking her hips too much. _She is one woman I REALLY don’t want to throw into space. Imagine trying to explain that to Alex. “Oh, yeah, it was great, except for the part where I humped her so hard she went through the roof.”_ The air grew chilly as she began to lose control of her freeze breath, panting. Lena teased a nipple with her tongue, using her thigh to thrust harder and watching the hero writhe beneath her. The headboard turned to dust under her hands as she came, the rest of it falling loudly to the floor. _Whoa. That was… whoa._ Lena sat up, and Kara realized how wet her thigh had become.

"What am I allowed to do here? Cuz I wanna do stuff. Like… to you. Not weird stuff! I’m just…” Kara tensed, embarrassed. _WHY do I even speak? I sound so dumb right now, that made no sense. She’s just too hot, she lowers my IQ by like a hundred points just by breathing in my general direction._

"Darling, I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t let you do to me.” Lena snorted at Kara’s dazed expression. _Oh, Rao._

“There’s a lot of things I’d like to do to you, Miss Luthor. It could take all night.” Kara’s voice was hoarse, and Lena bit her lip, eyes darkening. _I dunno where that came from, but Griffindor's racking up the points tonight._

“You’d better get started then.” _YAASSS!_ Lifting Lena slightly, Kara floated down the bed until her legs hung off, feet on the floor, head even with pale thighs. Gently setting her back down, the blonde looked up into wide green eyes. Lena was already breathing hard in anticipation, staring down at the blonde between her legs. 

Lena hissed when Kara lowered her hips, licking a broad stroke through her soaked slit. Groaning, the hero slowly cleaned up her girlfriend’s arousal. _This is the best meal I will ever have._ The hole in the ceiling over Lena’s head caught her attention. _Most expensive, too._ The brunette moaned, grinding down on her tongue. _Worth it._

Lena shuddered when Kara teased over her clit, one hand flying down to fill with blonde hair, trying to pull her closer. Seeing how on edge she was, the blonde sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth. Flicking her tongue so fast it vibrated, she watched as her girlfriend fell apart, mouth open in a silent scream. She felt her feet sink into the floor boards at the sight, but couldn’t bring herself to stop, holding Lena’s hips still and teasing circles around her entrance.

"Kara…inside.” Lena moaned, unable to move against the hero’s steel grasp. Eager to please, she did as she was told, thrusting her tongue into the brunette’s burning core. “I want you to touch yourself, but don’t come yet.” _Yeah, now would be a bad time to get laser happy..._ Kara’s hips bucked of their own volition, and she whimpered. Reaching down with one hand, she rubbed her clit, loosening her grip as Lena began to ride her tongue.

The human moved slowly at first, then faster and faster. _She’s so beautiful…_ Kara watched in awe as Lena came, gasping out a slew of broken curses. As ungraceful as Kara had ever seen her, the CEO clambered off, shaking slightly. 

“Scoot up a bit?” Lena asked breathlessly. Glad her girlfriend didn’t notice that she had to pull her feet out of the floor, Kara moved up the bed. Lena straddled her thigh again, grinding down. Bracing her hands on the hero’s abs, she rolled her hips smoothly. “Why don’t you finish what you started? I want to watch you come, Supergirl.”

Biting her lip, Kara bent her free leg, opening herself up to Lena’s hungry gaze. Reaching down, she rapidly circled her clit, watching the brunette glide along her thigh. When she got close, she slipped two fingers inside. Whimpering, she matched Lena’s pace, thrusting into herself faster as her girlfriend’s hips sped up. As soon as the brunette cried out, she used a burst of super speed to push herself over the edge. 

Chunks of plaster rained down on the bed as Kara came, screaming in Kryptonese. Lena snickered, shaking tiny bits of the ceiling out of her hair. After a few moments, the hero propped herself up on her elbows, trying to look nonchalant as she spit out a paint flake. 

"Sorr-”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Lena grinned, gently removing a bit of dust from Kara’s eyelash. “I meant it when I said I liked it. It makes me feel special.” _I wish Alex felt special when I broke her stuff. I would be voted best sister on the planet, cuz she would feel special, like, all the time._

I mean, look at all the stuff you’ve destroyed…” Lena gestured at the mess, suddenly serious. “You could break the world, Kara. You could crush me so easily… but here I am, without so much as a bruise.” 

"I would never hurt you. Could never. Won’t ever.” Kara promised, reaching out and pulling Lena down to hold her. 

“I know that, and I trust you.” Lena whispered. “With everything… even my heart…Kara, I-”

"Wait!” Kara’s own heart began to thunder in her chest, and she sat up carefully, getting out of the bed. _Oh Rao, is this happening? Is she saying what I think she’s saying? Just get outside..._ Lena sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees and watching in confusion as the hero walked slowly to the patio door across from the bed, opening it with shaking hands.

"I’m sorry, I… just in case you were actually…” Kara could barely speak as she stepped out, turning to face Lena. “W-what were you saying?” Lena burst out laughing, finally understanding.

"You know damn well what I was going to say.” Lena shook her head with a smile, standing and walking over to her fiercely blushing girlfriend, leaning on the doorjamb. 

“I love you, Kara Danvers.” The sonic boom shook the house, and Lena grabbed the door frame to keep from falling, her hair whipping around wildly. Smiling smugly, she waited for Kara to come back down.

 _Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT!!_ Kara was in the clouds the same second Lena said the words. _She said she loves me!_ Taking deep breaths, she willed herself to calm down, letting herself freefall. _And then I flew away so fast I broke the freakin sound barrier... damn._ Slowing her decent right before she hit the ground, she landed on the patio, trembling as she rushed to explain.

“I’m so sorry! I assumed I would just go through the floor again, that’s why I went outside, I thought that would be better, actually it kinda was better, I could have gone through the roof, which would have _really_ -”

“Kara.” Lena snorted, shaking with laughter.

“What? Oh!” Kara flushed, her smile so big it hurt. “I love you too, Lena. Always.”

"You’re vibrating again, Super Chihuahua.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered that I write normal smut very easily... HUMOROUS smut is tricky though, and I dunno. I hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading:) Accepting prompts for future works.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, lemme know! prompts welcome:)


End file.
